Fianchetto
by avamura
Summary: Karena bagi Erwin Smith, komandan para tentara kebebasan Maria, orang yang masih bisa tersenyum di tengah perang adalah separo malaikat. [ Eruhan War AU ] Buat Cherry-Sakura05.


Terkadang, aku pun tidak bisa memahami konsep Tuhan tentang takdir. Apa iya, hidup manusia yang begini singkat memang harus serumit ini? Sekompleks ini? Kalau tidak... lantas mengapa aku harus menemukanmu di persimpangan jalan?

Yah—aku tahu, kita berdua tahu; sejak awal kita sudah berasal dari rumah yang sama sekali berbeda. Pun ditakdirkan untuk jalur yang berbeda pula. Kita harusnya baik-baik saja dengan cara masing-masing; dan bukannya berdiri berhadapan di sini—saling mempertaruhkan hati untuk bermain dalam skenario rahasia.

Ah. Apa takdir cuma menjadikan kita sebagai lelucon?

Karena ini bukan sekedar pilihan kehidupan, dan pencapaian yang tidak sejalan. Ini tentang menyejajarkan dua garis yang bersilangan.

.

.

.

.

**FIANCHETTO.**

**[ Chapter 1 of 2 ]**

avamura, 2013. Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Ditulis berdasarkan prompt dari Cherry-Sakura05.

_No profit gained from this fanfiction._

A/N: (AU) Di sini Sina dan Maria masing-masing adalah sebuah negara yang saling bersebelahan. Rose adalah dinding besar yang membatasi daerah mereka. Negara Sina yang lebih besar dan kuat memulai perang, bertujuan untuk menguasai wilayah dan sumber daya alam di daerah sekitarnya. Sebagian referensi diambil dari Perang Dunia I, sisanya fiksi.

.

.

.

.

_Lari. _

Satu kata itu terus saja menggema dalam rongga kepalanya, berkali-kali. Berulang-ulang. Meraung seperti alarm tanda bahaya. Mengambilalih kendali seluruh alam bawah sadarnya, membungkam semua pikiran-pikiran lain seketika.

_Ya_—ia sudah dijebak. Seluruh pasukannya dijebak. Musuh memancing mereka keluar dari sarang, dan setelah itu membombardirnya dengan kekuatan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap imbang. Benar-benar licik.

_Lari. Lari. Lari._

Bahkan ketika akal sehatnya belum bisa penuh menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi, insting memaksa Komandan Erwin Smith untuk terus memacu kudanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang—apapun yang terjadi. Ia berjuang membulatkan tekad, menguatkan hati, mengabaikan hujan bom dan suara letusan menggelegar yang bersaing dengan derap kaki kuda di tanah berbatu. Tapi entah kenapa semakin jauh ia berlari, makin lama perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Erwin, awas, gas beracun! Bahaya kontak! Pimpin pasukan kembali ke markas!"

Dan benar saja—detik berikutnya, peringatan dari Mayor Mike Zakarius membuat Erwin segera sadar bahwa keadaan masih bisa jadi jauh lebih buruk. Beberapa granat yang jatuh di sekitar mereka tampak mulai menyemprotkan asap kuning abu-abu, yang langsung mengembang masif berkat hembusan angin. Bau menyengat pun segera menguar ke udara, disusul dinding kabut raksasa yang melayang-layang di permukaan tanah.

Kontan saja seluruh prajurit panik. Erwin menoleh, tertegun ketika menyadari uap beracun itu bergerak mengepung pasukan dari belakang—menyapu apa saja yang dilewatinya seperti tiupan nafas malaikat maut. Memaksa mereka mendekat ke garis merah—istilah para tentara Maria untuk menandai batas daerah teritori musuh.

"Oi Erwin, apa lagi yang kau tunggu!?" desak Mike lagi, ketika sang rekan tidak segera merespon; padahal waktu mereka semakin menipis. "Pasukan minus, kita tidak bisa menyerang Sina! Mundur sekarang! Ambil saja jalan memutar lewat bukit kembali ke Dinding Rose, kita tidak punya pilihan lain!"

Erwin protes. "Tapi, Mike—di belakang kita masih banyak yang tertinggal! Kalau kita berbalik, mungkin kita masih sempat menyelamatkan beberapa orang—"

"Tidak ada waktu! Selamatkan saja yang tersisa!" Pemuda berambut pirang di sisi Erwin balas berteriak—sebelum kemudian menutup hidung dengan kerah baju dan menyentak tali kekang kudanya ke samping. "Kau terus saja, aku akan ambil alih sayap kiri!"

Mendengar itu, sejenak Erwin dilema. Hanya beberapa meter di belakang, ratusan rekan seperjuangannya terperangkap di tengah lautan kabut misterius yang melepuhkan kulit. Ia tahu ia bisa saja berbalik dan mengomando penyelamatan di detik-detik terakhir—tapi itu jika ia nekat dan siap ambil resiko kehilangan lebih banyak prajurit...

...termasuk dirinya sendiri.

_Lari. Lari. Lari. _

Tapi sekali lagi realita menamparnya dengan telak: ini perang. Di mana aturan kemanusiaan sudah bukan lagi norma absolut. Naluri bertahan hidup berada jauh di atas segalanya.

Maka dari itu, sekali ini Erwin memutuskan untuk bertindak egois—perang telah mengajarinya dengan cara yang menyakitkan bahwa komandan memang harus egois; karena kalaupun seribu orang mati, ia harus tetap hidup untuk memimpin sisanya.

"KOMPI DUA MARIA; MISI DIBATALKAN!" komandonya, seraya mengangkat tangan kanan ke atas, "SEMUANYA, KEMBALI KE MARKAS!"

Pria itu pun kemudian menembakkan bom asap merah ke langit sebagai isyarat bagi pasukannya untuk mundur. Bunyi desingan nyaring segera terdengar, ringkik kuda serentak menyusul mengudara. Tali kekang disentak. Pun Erwin tidak sempat menoleh untuk mengecek, tapi ia yakin para prajurit di belakangnya akan mengikuti ke manapun dia pergi.

Tapi bahkan, kadang bertindak pengecut juga bukan opsi yang mudah. Hari itu angin bertiup semakin kencang dari Selatan, menebar racun di udara lebih beringas daripada kuda dalam kecepatan penuh. Alhasil di menit berikutnya Erwin sudah bisa merasakan matanya mulai pedih, dan partikel belerang yang masuk ke saluran nafas membuat tenggorokannya terbakar—tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk meneriakkan perintah... bagi yang masih bertahan.

Dinding Rose sudah tampak di depan mata.

Pun perlindungan sudah terasa tinggal sejangkauan tangan saja, ketika mendadak sebuah ledakan besar dari arah kanan membuyarkan fokusnya. Terlalu dekat. Alhasil gelombang sonik langsung menghempaskan dari pria itu dari sadel tanpa ampun, membuatnya melayang sesaat sebelum gravitasi menghantamkannya ke tanah berdebu.

"Argh—"

Erwin pun terguling di antara kaki-kaki kuda. Bau senyawa kimia yang lebih pekat pada ketinggian rendah segera membuatnya terbatuk. Seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Dan demi Tuhan, seumur hidupnya pria itu belum pernah merasakan dirinya begini putus asa—karena meski puluhan prajurit berseragam cokelat berlari melewatinya, tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ke bawah.

Karena ini perang.

Tapi... sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa ia ditinggalkan, asal mereka tahu jalan pulang. Karena sejak awal Erwin selalu percaya... bahwa pasukan Maria akan tetap menjemput kemenangan meski tanpa dirinya.

Maka ketika kabut kuning merayap mendekat, sampai menyentuh ujung sepatu botnya... Erwin merelakan kesadarannya luntur selapis demi selapis.

.

.

.

**[ "Because all is fair in love and war."—Francis Edward Smedley ] **

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Erwin rasakan ketika membuka mata, adalah seluruh dunia mendadak terasa putih dan menyilaukan. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu sampai ke tulang. Kepalanya pening seperti dihantam berkali-kali dengan palu godam—dan seluruh sinyal sensoriknya membaur dengan rasa sakit.

Bahkan beberapa detik setelah indera visualnya berfungsi, Erwin masih belum bisa berpikir apa-apa. Sinapsis neuronnya kacau. Rasanya lumayan lama pria itu terombang-ambing dalam lautan gambar-gambar hablur, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara nyaring menyentaknya dari zona subkonsius.

"Oh, hei, kau sudah sadar?"

Wajah ramah seorang wanita berkacamata mendadak masuk ke area penglihatannya, disusul telapak tangan yang dilambai-lambaikan terlalu dekat di depan matanya. Erwin kontan mengerjap—meski otaknya yang terparalisasi sama sekali belum bisa memproses informasi apapun.

"Aah... ya ampun, warna matamu bagus sekali. Coba kau sudah mati, pasti laku mahal kalau dijual di pasar organ ilegal..." Wanita itu terkekeh sendiri. "Ahahahaha."

Sejurus kemudian, dengan cekatan ditangkupnya dagu Erwin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari—lalu memiringkan wajah sang pasien ke kiri dan kanan: prosedur standar untuk menguji respon visual. Erwin sih menurut saja; lagipula ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tubuhnya masih belum bisa diajak kompromi. Dan meski yang ia lakukan cuma balas menatap sepasang mata cokelat amber itu tanpa ekspresi, sang pemilik tampaknya sudah lebih dari puas—karena sejurus kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar dari telinga kiri sampai ke kanan.

"Ah, bagus... refleks pupil dan _oculocephalic_ masih ada," gumamnya, sebelum berbalik sebentar untuk menulis sesuatu pada selembar kertas di atas meja, "Wow, wow. Benturan di kepala sekeras itu, tapi otakmu masih berfungsi penuh... keren sekali."

Erwin Smith sama sekali tidak kenal siapa orang asing yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya itu, tapi dilihat dari jubah putih yang dikenakannya, kemungkinan besar dia berasal dari Divisi Palang Merah. Saputangan berwarna serupa terikat dari bawah dagu ke belakang lehernya, barangkali beberapa saat yang lalu ia menjadikannya masker penutup. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai kotak, yang bagian tengahnya disambung dengan selotip, bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya.

Pun sementara wanita itu mulai menjentikkan jari beberapa kali di dekat telinga Erwin (sambil bertanya "Halooo, kau bisa dengar aku?"), pria itu masih berjuang meregistrasi inderanya; berusaha lebih jauh mengenali warna, detail objek-objek dan lokasi.

_Perawat. Deretan ranjang. Baki alumunium. Dinding putih kapur, bau desinfektan..._

Lalu Erwin tersentak. Ketika seluruh kepingan puzzle sudah tersusun dengan benar, sebuah gelombang aneh mendadak serasa menghentaknya dari dalam. Dia lolos dari maut. Dia masih _hidup_. Dan selanjutnya, aliran f_lashback_ momen-momen singkat sebelum sebelum ia kolaps langsung terputar otomatis di otaknya—dan proyeksi itu membuatnya merasa bahwa seharusnya, dia tidak berhak.

"D-dimana... pasukanku?"

Bahkan Erwin sendiri terkejut ketika bahkan di telinganya sendiri, suaranya terdengar serak dan ringkih.

"Huh, pasukan?" ulangnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan sang perawat berambut cokelat itu, tapi yang jelas sama sekali bukan empati. Karena alih-alih belasungkawa, ekspresinya malah langsung berubah jadi euforia eksplisit begitu mendengar sang pasien berbicara. Lalu ia tersenyum lagi, sekalian mencentang kolom 'respon verbal' di laporan medisnya sebelum menjawab. "Oh... kalau soal itu kau tidak usah khawatir. Yang bisa lolos bersamamu melewati dinding sudah dirawat di barak. Tenang saja, mereka mendapat perawatan intensif, kok," ujarnya, ringan.

Alis Erwin langsung berkerut. "Sisanya?"

Sampai di sini sang perawat menempelkan ujung pulpennya ke dagu, tampak berpikir sejenak. "Err... kalau itu sih aku kurang tahu. Informasi terakhir yang kudengar, medan di luar dinding Rose masih terlalu berbahaya untuk analisis _postmortem_. Bisa jadi ada residu yang masih tertinggal... tapi aku yakin kau akan segera dikabari setelah dekontaminasi."

Erwin menghela nafas panjang._ Ah, ya. Harusnya dia tidak perlu bertanya..._

"...Oh."

Suasana pun jadi beku untuk beberapa saat, ketika keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Tapi untunglah kemudian sang wanita segera berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi—lengkap dengan kurva lebar yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Erwin tidak begitu paham apa senyum yang agak salah tempat itu dimaksudkan untuk menghiburnya atau bagaimana; tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau itu memang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Semacam injeksi optimisme. Seperti menemukan matahari di antara gumpalan-gumpalan langit mendung.

"Ah, sudahlah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan, tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Hehe. Baiklah... sekarang boleh aku lanjut membersihkan sisa-sisa bom di tubuhmu?" tanya wanita itu kemudian; tapi jelas tidak menunggu persetujuan, karena detik berikutnya sudah terdengar bunyi denting khas peralatan medis yang dijajar di nampan alumunium. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong maaf sekali ya kau harus tersadar selama operasi... tapi stok morfin di sini benar-benar menipis. Dosisnya tidak akan cukup untuk anestesi total. Tapi kalau kau tidak tahan sakit... aku tahu saraf mana yang mesti dipukul untuk membuatmu pingsan, kok. Hahaha."

Hal pertama yang Erwin bisa simpulkan dari wanita ini adalah, bahwa selera humornya buruk untuk ukuran seorang dokter. Tapi toh pada akhirnya, tanpa sadar ujung bibir Erwin terangkat sedikit ke atas—menyimpul senyum. "Silakan dilanjutkan, tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk."

"Huh, sombong sekali."

"...Coba saja."

Dan _well_, kalimat arogan selalu mudah untuk diucapkan, tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Erwin memang percaya ia ditangani dengan profesional karena gerakan wanita itu terlihat sangat piawai—tapi tetap saja ia mengernyit setiap kali pisau skalpel menyayat tendonnya, sesuatu ditarik keluar, dan kemudian ditutup dengan kapas beralkohol yang pedih setengah mati. Belum lagi sensasi tusukan jarum dari luka bakar yang bereaksi dengan udara, lima menit berikutnya sukses membuat ia separo menyesal tidak mengambil tawaran yang kedua.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Erwin dari semua itu, mungkin cuma celotehan sang perawat—yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa diam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau tahu, Komandan? Bom antipersonel semacam ini tidak ditujukan untuk membunuh orang, tapi untuk menyakiti musuh..." ujarnya santai, "Beberapa bahkan mengandung karat. Setiap kepingnya akan masuk ke kulit, atau bahkan organ dalam, membuatnya lebih sulit untuk dikeluarkan tanpa menyebabkan infeksi. Taktik yang jahat sekali, ya?"

_...Yeah. _Erwin bergumam setuju, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Berita buruknya, kau cukup sial karena kena dua jenis bom sekaligus. Kau terpapar kabut sulfur cukup lama, dan mungkin puluhan material semacam ini bersarang di dalam tubuhmu." Ia mengangkat pinset yang menjepit sebuah paku kecil berlumur darah. "Tapi kabar baiknya... sejauh ini organ-organ vitalmu aman—oh, kecuali paru-paru, tentu saja. Dan tadi aku sudah memandikanmu dengan larutan yodium, jadi dampak kerusakan kulit bisa diminimalisir."

_Ah, ya._ Sampai sini, Erwin baru menyadari kalau seragam militernya sudah berganti dengan selimut tipis dan celana katun. Terasa bersih, meskipun agak sedikit lusuh dan bernoda merah di beberapa bagian. Ia menghela nafas berat, menyadari kalau dirinya akan benar-benar berhutang seumur hidup pada wanita yang satu ini.

"Yah... kemeja dan jaketmu yang kemarin penuh dengan uap korosif, jadi harus dinetralisir dulu. Masih beruntung aku yang menanganimu, karena asal tahu saja, sebagian besar prajuritmu cuma disemprot dengan air garam..."

"Hmm. Begitu, ya." Erwin mengangguk. Pria itu memejamkan mata, masih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari pisau dan pinset yang mengoyak kulitnya, mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan logam dengan cekatan. "Jadi... err... aku Erwin Smith."

Lalu Erwin menunggu, tapi wanita itu cuma merespon dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"...Aku tahu. Tertulis di _nametag_-mu."

"Ah... bukan, bukan begitu. Aku menyebutkan nama, itu artinya aku menanyakan namamu, Nona..." ujar Erwin buru-buru meralat. "Supaya... aku bisa berterimakasih padamu dengan layak?"

Suara tawa yang berderai kemudian membuat Erwin terkesiap. Bukan, bukannya apa-apa—dia cuma tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mendengar orang tertawa; dan sepanjang ingatannya, baru kali ini Erwin bertemu orang yang begini ceria ini di medan tempur. Bahkan paramedis sekalipun. Yang tertawa lepas seperti tidak punya beban, ringan dan tulus—tidak ada emosi yang ditutup-tutupi.

"Oh, hahahaha. Panggil saja Hanji, Komandan."

_Hmm... Hanji, ya. _Erwin mengeja silabelnya satu-satu, dan memutuskan bahwa nama itu terasa nyaman dilafalkan di antara lidahnya. _H-a-n-j-i. Han-ji_.

"Apa itu nama depan?"

"Yap. Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya cepat. Dan setelah melempar cengiran singkat, selanjutnya wanita itu pun beralih properti dari alat-alat bedah ke gulungan perban steril. Dibebatkannya helaian itu ke lengan dan rusuk Erwin, menutup celah-celah yang masih menyesapkan likuid merah—tapi berhati-hati sekali agar tidak menyentuh area yang meradang karena gas beracun.

"Baiklah, Nona Hanji—"

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu resmi begitu..." Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan fokus dari aktivitasnya semula. "Aku jadi geli sendiri mendengarnya. Santai saja."

"—Ah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak... Hanji."

Sang perawat tampak tertegun sejenak ketika namanya disebut. Tapi baru saja Erwin mau bertanya apa ada kata-katanya yang salah, detik berikutnya wanita itu sudah keburu berbalik menghadap meja untuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas laporan medis. Dan kemudian ketika ia kembali menghadap Erwin, ekspresinya sudah kembali ke mode _default_.

"Yeah, yeah. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kausimpan saja terima kasihmu itu, karena dua hari lagi kita baru akan tahu apa paru-parumu masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak," ujarnya, "Ingat, kau masih komandan tentara Maria... nyawamu setara dengan seratus prajurit. Jadi usahakan... jangan mati dulu, oke?"

Dan Erwin Smith, seumur hidup, tidak pernah bisa melupakan senyum yang dilihatnya hari itu.

.

.

.

.

Pasukan Maria tanpa Komandan Erwin, ternyata sudah seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk. Meski untuk sementara jabatan strukturalnya sudah digantikan oleh Mike Zakarius, tapi dampak psikologis dari kegagalan invasi terakhir kemarin benar-benar terasa. Buktinya selama ia dirawat, Maria sama sekali tidak melakukan agresi yang berarti—meski di beberapa titik dekat perbatasan masih terjadi konfrontasi. Lalu Levi, sang Kapten yang jadi tangan kanan Erwin juga sesekali datang menjenguk; meski biasanya hanya untuk mengantarkan berita-berita baru tentang perkembangan medan tempur. Mulanya ia cuma memberikan laporan statistik amunisi dan prajurit, tapi semakin hari kabar yang dibawanya makin menyedihkan saja. Jumlah pasukan berkurang drastis, barak kekurangan tenaga medis, banyak prajurit yang tidak bisa kembali bertugas karena cacat permanen... dan sisanya mengalami tekanan mental karena sang komandan tidak lagi sanggup memimpin di depan mereka.

Dan begitulah. Sekarang Erwin benar-benar merasakan perbedaan radikal antara rutinitas seorang perwira tinggi dengan pesakitan yang cuma bisa tiduran di ranjang seharian. Awalnya membosankan. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa kini ia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir, merenung, menenangkan diri... mengamati hal-hal kecil yang selama ini luput dari perhatiannya. Mengajarinya untuk lebih bersyukur.

Dan mulai saat itu, setiap hari Hanji datang untuk merawat luka Erwin, mengganti perban, dan mengoleskan semacam salep-entah-apa pada kulitnya yang melepuh. Baunya tidak enak, agak mencurigakan (dan jadi lebih mencurigakan lagi karena Hanji tidak pernah mau menyebutkan apa komposisinya—katanya lebih baik kalau Erwin tidak tahu); tapi sangat membantu mengurangi rasa panas yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Hampir sepanjang hari wanita berambut kuncir kuda itu tinggal di sana, menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengoceh tentang hal-hal random atau membaca jurnal. Atau mengamati peta-peta strategi. Memberantakkan ruangan. Apa saja.

Tapi sejujurnya, Erwin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Oi, kalau kau terus-terusan malas bercukur seperti itu... berani taruhan nanti ketika kembali berperang, wajahmu pasti sudah persis Santa Klaus."

"Hmm? Kau tidak suka? Kukira kau pernah bilang kumis Mike keren."

Hanji memutar mata, lalu menarik sebuah kursi kayu ke sebelah ranjang Erwin. Lokasi favoritnya kalau ia mau meracau, memastikan kalau setiap kalimatnya akan didengar. "Yah... memang, sih. Tapi rasanya jenggot tidak cocok denganmu... kau jadi mirip om-om. Hahaha." Wanita itu tertawa lepas, bahkan tanpa merasa perlu repot-repot menutup mulutnya. "...Ups, maaf. Aku sering lupa kalau sedang berbicara dengan komandan."

"Ah... baiklah, baiklah. Kalau nanti Jaeger datang, ingatkan aku untuk memintanya membawakan pisau cukur."

"Boleh. Tapi... hei, pergelangan tangan kirimu retak dan tangan kananmu masih melepuh, memangnya kau bisa apa? Pakai kaki? Coba saja kalau bisa..."

"Kenapa aku mesti khawatir? Kan ada kau—"

Jeda sejenak. Suara Erwin terputus di tengah jalan begitu ia menyadari bahwa dalam konteks ini, entah kenapa mendadak kalimat itu terasa kelewat jujur. Dan dilihat dari reaksinya, Hanji pun juga menyadari hal itu. _Well_, Erwin tahu, semakin lama dirinya semakin bergantung pada wanita berambut cokelat mahogani ini—ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hanji di sekitarnya; sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau suatu saat nanti, mereka akan berpisah untuk kembali ke jalan masing-masing.

"_Aye-aye, Sir. _Hmm... jadi sekarang aku sudah resmi naik pangkat dari perawat jadi asisten pribadi komandan, huh? Boleh aku minta naik gaji?_"_

Namun ketika sejurus kemudian Hanji menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai jenaka, Erwin sadar—ia tidak akan pernah bisa sembunyi dari rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan wanita itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter I**

[ Karena bagi Erwin Smith, orang yang masih bisa tersenyum di tengah perang adalah separuh malaikat. ]

.

.

.

**P.S:** Jengjeng! Satu lagi AU militer... dan ngedrama pula. Jadi malu. Pffft. Yaudah ah, akhir kata makasih banget yaa buat Cherry-Sakura05 yang udah ngasih ide (tentang 'Tentara Erwin', 'Dokter Hanji', dan 'pertemuan di barak'... haha) and tentu saja buat semua yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini :)))))

**:: Chapter II :: **

[ _"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hanji. Sungguh. Terima kasih." Erwin menghela nafas panjang, merasakan ritme detak jantungnya merileks ketika __helai-helai rambut Hanji menggelitik sisi wajahnya. __"Tapi... apa kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir kita bisa menang? Kita mungkin bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini, tapi pasukan sudah hampir mencapai titik kritis. Aku khawatir nantinya Maria akan berakhir seperti meteor yang jatuh menembus atmosfer—kita berjuang mati-matian mengejar kemenangan... tapi ketika hari itu tiba, ternyata sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk diperjuangkan. Habis. Kadang aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang optimisme, dan mana yang harapan kosong..."_ ]


End file.
